Too Powerful For You
by Tamer
Summary: When a new mutant arrives at the institute, the professor finds her too powerful, will she stay?
1. Ying Vs Yang Whos new in town?

~Okay, this one is gonna sound a little corny, but hey, what can ya do? Anyhow, you know I don't own x-men or anything else right o.O well less talk more walk. :D~  
  
~Too Powerful For You~  
  
"Scott." Professor Xavier's Voice rang through Scott summers head.  
  
"Yes professor?" He asked mentally.  
  
"There's a new mutant. Prep the x-jet. I'm coming also. This one's strong." He mentally told Scott.  
  
About an hour later, the entire crew was on the jet. The professor, Jean, Scott, Storm, Kitty, Hank, Evan, Rouge, Kurt, and even Logan. They set off. About another hour later they landed outside the city of Kingston Ontario. They got into the x-van and drove off to where the handheld Ceribro Picked up another mutant. Logan sniffed the air. They were led to tall building.  
  
"He's on top." Logan growled.  
  
"Logan. Its not a boy. This mutant is a girl" The professor told Logan.  
  
"What!" Cried the group in alarm.  
  
"she's powerful and may not come quietly. Expect anything." The professor told them.  
  
"I can pop us up there!" Said Kurt.  
  
"no. its too much Kurt. You'll probably faint." The professor told him.  
  
"Oh." Said Kurt discouraged.  
  
"lets take the elevator" Suggested Jean.  
  
"Good idea." Agreed Scott. The group ran in and went to the elevator. As soon as they arrived at the roof there jaws all dropped. The powerful mutant defiantly was powerful. From the waist down was the back of a silver horse with a glossy white tail. From the waist up was a giant silver eagle. Steel claws, razor sharp beak, it was thrashing about. Its silver eyes showed intelligence though.  
  
"Calm Down." Said the professor. "So we can help you" He was replied with a screech. Then a voice. Metallic, yet feminine and human like.  
  
"I need no help." The creature said, it had stopped thrashing and was glaring daggers at them. If looks could kill, they would be dead by now.  
  
"You can talk?" said Scott in alarm.  
  
"Do you know how much of an insult to me that is?!" Snarled the creature evidently getting angry again.  
  
"Don't mind him." Said Jean quickly.  
  
"Have you ever heard the expression turn you tongue over 7 times, think about what your gonna say, then say it?" the creatures bulky muscles tensed ready to lunge and attack with its steely talons.  
  
"Uh, please we don't mean harm." Said Kurt walking into view.  
  
"Blue one. You know what I'm going through." Said the creature calmed much now.  
  
"I do?" Said Kurt.  
  
"Yes. You know what its like to be hassled and have to hide because of looks. You aren't like the others. You aren't like them. You are different. You are like me. Excluded from the world because of the way we look." Said the Creature staring into Kurt's eyes.  
  
"Well I suppose that's true." Said Kurt slowly.  
  
"Tell me where you come from."  
  
"We are from the Xavier institute. Its for mutants. You would fit right in." Said Kurt.  
  
"I shall come." The creature raised its beak to the sky and let out a shrill cry. Something happened. It reared. Its horse legs shifted and changed, its body shrunk. Soon it stopped the screech. In the place where it was stood a 15 year old girl. Black leather jeans, skin tight, and a skin tight spider silk think strap tank top. Black runners. Above neck length metallic black/silver hair with 2 below shoulder streaks at the front. The gangs jaws dropped again.  
  
"Whoa? How did you do that?" Asked Kurt.  
  
"My ability is sound. I use sound to hammer myself a new body. I can make myself anything with my sound. My name is Jessica Pegasus. Just call me Yang." Said the girl. "Okay Yang." Said Kurt. The girl held out her hand to Kurt. Who in turn shook it. 


	2. Yang Up, Xavier worries

~:D Hello! LoL. Sorry, couldn't resist~  
  
~Too Powerful For You~  
  
The group soon arrived at the institute where Yang looked around. While her appearance changed, her eyes did not. They still had that intelligent human/beast glint and the same eagle Sharpness. The girl looked around. She seemed to analyze and scan everything as if she was looking at a grid.  
  
"Scott, Logan, Jean, I need to talk to you in my room." The professor said mentally to those three.  
  
"Why professor?" Mentally asked Scott.  
  
"I'll tell you there." He replied. "Yang. Why don't you scope out the grounds?" He said out loud to Yang.  
  
"Fine." Said Yang as she looked up and screeched like she did before. Soon she was back to the half horse half giant eagle form. She lifted off with a powerful flap of her wings and bolted into the sky to look at the surroundings. The professor, Jean, Logan, and Scott went to the professor's room.  
  
"So why did you want to talk to us?" Asked Scott.  
  
"Its about Yang." Said the professor.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Jean.  
  
"Well, She's too powerful. I couldn't read her mind at all." Said the professor. "I was just going to see how strong her will is but I couldn't." Scott, Jean, and Logan's jaws literally dropped. "you mean to say that the walking stereo system flying around out there is strong enough to keep you out?" Said Logan in shock.  
  
"Yes, she may be to powerful to be kept here or in New York, but there is no doubt Magneto will try to get her." Said the professor.  
  
"Well if she's too powerful than she will have to go." Said Scott.  
  
"Scott. Be considerate. She may be powerful but if she's too powerful that's no reason to kick her out." Said Jean.  
  
"Maybe the elf should talk to her." Logan suggested.  
  
"Why do you say that Logan?" Asked the professor.  
  
"Did you see how she calmed down and would only talk to the elf back in Kingston?" Logan said.  
  
"Yes I see your point." Said the professor. "Well we're just going to have to.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hehehehe no, I didn't run out of ideas or time. Im just leaving you at the most cliffyest cliff hanger you've ever seen. What are they gonna do? Well, I aint gonna post the next chappie until I get enough reviews. Buh bye now. :D 


End file.
